Transparent displays are display devices which can be viewed from an opposite side to the observer side. Various configurations of transparent displays are being researched and those comprising, for example, a liquid crystal display panel including a polarizing filter and a display panel including a self-luminous element such as an organic light-emitting diode are developed.